Ulgror
|Desc = A battle against the legendary Tar Beast |Reset = variable, some number of hours |Leave = yes |Multi = yes |Diff = about 9+ at MR 130 |Req = |Notes = Ulgror the Tar Beast is the fifth multiplayer scenario. The first battle against Ulgror took place on 15th June 2010. }} About Ulgror Legends speak of , an immortal being that keeps watch over Tar Lake, and who coalesced from the spirits of all who have died there. Of ancient origin, the name 'Ulgror' roughly translates to "I am what was". Ulgror most commonly assumes the form of a giant tar beast that rises out of the roiling mire's western shore to do battle with those bold enough to encroach upon its domain. You can find Ulgror on the western shore of Tar Lake (located near The Griffon Crags in Central Tysa). References to Ulgror first appeared on June 10, 2010, though the multiplayer scenario was not yet available. It was announced that this multiplayer scenario will become available on June 15. Scenario Mechanics Before the Battle When there's more than 30 minutes left until the start of the next battle against Ulgror you'll be told that there's no sign of any danger. When there are less than 30 minutes left the text changes depending on how much time is left: * Several dozen yards from shore, the thick, roiling surface of the bog writhes and ripples continually... * Several dozen yards from shore, the thick, roiling surface of the bog writhes ominously... * Several dozen yards from shore, the thick, roiling surface of the bog writhes violently, spewing columns of molten tar many feet into the air... Before engaging Ulgror you may encounter one or BOTH of the following: A Blast of Molten Tar Sometimes as you attempt to attack Ulgror he will unleash "a blast of molten tar from the palm of his outstretched hand". To avoid it you can: * Use Fortification (60+)/Elementalism (60+)/Shadow Magic (70+) - 16 XP to Fortification/Elementalism, or 24 XP to Shadow Magic * Attempt to dodge the stream of molten tar - Ulgror's Guardians Throughout the course of the battle you will encounter a group of tar men and will have to fight one or more of them, one at a time. After defeating each tar man you can either "Retreat from the edge of the lake" or "Hold your ground and face the tar men" (if there are more tar men left)/"Move forward and attack Ulgror" (if there are no tar men left). Some players have had to kill just one, while others have had to fight as many as 8. So far it has not been confirmed, but it is speculated that there a total number of tar men that must be defeated by the characters attempting to attack Ulgror, and it doesn't matter who will do it. Initially you could encounter tar men only at the start of the battle, but that was soon changed and it is now possible to encounter the tar men during the course of the battle, when you attempt to attack Ulgror. The combat experience received for defeating a tar man varies greatly - amounts of 3, 5, 7, 9, 10, 13, 15, 17 and 18 have been observed, and other amounts might be possible. It is currently unknown if the experience reward for each tar man is random, or if each one has different stats that determine the reward. If you encounter both, then the tar men are always after the blast of tar. Ulgror Ulgror has three regular attacks. The texts are: * The towering tar beast swats at you with his black, bubbling fists * Ulgror bellows with rage as he swipes at you with his massive, molten fists * The towering tar beast swats at you with his black, bubbling fists Ulgror also has a special attack, though he does not use it very often. Usually it only causes damage and the text is: * Ulgror staggers you with a devastating blow from his massive fist of tar Sometimes you also get paralyzed in addition to being damaged, in which case the text reads: * Ulgror staggers you with a devastating blow from his massive fist of tar... Enveloped in a thick coating of tar, you will be unable to act next round. Either way the damage observed is the same: 5-45 No other special attacks have been observed so far. For delivering the finishing blow against Ulgror you receive the standard reward of 256 General experience and 128 to All Skills and Powers. Blobs of Tar Every time you are forced to retreat you have a chance to find one . There's no (known) limit to the number of such blobs you may have. (Quivering Blobs of Tar are used in the second level of the Aldvarian Crypt on Sword Island, which is accessed with the Ring of Motley Wonder. Creation of Black Octagonal Gems?). More details later.